Aerobic, fitness, or exercise steps are used by individuals to do various exercises and activities for exercise to improve one's health, for rehabilitation, or for other reasons. Various steps are known which allow the user to elevate oneself a distance from the ground. There is a continuing need for improvements in aerobic, fitness or exercise steps (herinafter referred to as an “aerobic step” or “step”).